Percy Studies Magic
by thePJandHPpostman
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia go to Hogwarts to stop the evil Voldemort, where they met the elusive golden trio, what will the 7 think of each other? will they be friends? Or will there be war?  set after TLO and during HBP
1. Today was a weird day

Today was a weird day, the first thing harry thought was odd was Luna talking to Draco Malfoy then he noticed something even weirder, Neville went up to talk to them, Neville and Draco that can't be right Draco had bullied Neville for the past 6 years. Then as harry got closer it got even weirder they weren't speaking English they were speaking some weird language, it was old, but he didn't recognise it

'νίκησε τον Κρόνο, τον σκότωσε ναι Percy Jackson' said Draco

Percy Jackson, who the hell is he harry though, I've never heard of him. Now harry wasn't usually an eavesdropper but it's hard not to listen in when two of your closes friends are talking to one of your worst enemies. So harry stepped closer and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

Draco's POV

'I got a message from Castor yesterday, he said that Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth are coming to Hogwarts, isn't that great.' Neville said in ancient Greek

'Annabeth' I said excitedly 'I haven't seen my sister since she came back from the quest with Percy to get the Golden Fleece'

'Why are they coming' Luna asked

'Well, hades is very irritated at you-know-who for escaping death and Thantos is mad because he called his servants death eaters, I mean who wants to eat Thantos, he would taste disgusting'

Thunder rumbles in the distance

'Sorry' Neville says. 'Anyway they were bugging the gods and eventually Zeus snapped, he decided to send some demi-gods to defeat him'

'Why not uses? We are already here'

'Well, you-know-who is really powerful so they sent the most powerful demi-gods of the century' Neville sort of whispered, Draco didn't like it but he knew what Neville said was the truth.

'So, when are they getting here?' asked Luna

'Castor said that they would be arriving tomorrow'

Harry's POV

I listened into Luna, Draco and Neville's conversation until they walked away, this was way too strange, I have to tell Ron and Hermione about this.

'Neville was talking to Draco, Draco Malfoy?' Ron questioned

'Yes, but they weren't talking in English' harry replied

'I can't believe it and Luna too, they aren't friends if anything they are enemies' said Hermione 'where they arguing'

'No, if anything the conversation was pleasant, like a chat between friends' harry stated

'Look, Neville's our friend why don't we just ask him about it?'

'Ask what, why were you talking to Draco malfoy in some ancient language, that makes us sound crazy' Ron responded

Eventually Hermione persuaded us to talk to Neville about it, so after dinner we went up to him in the common room.

'Hey, Neville, how are you' Hermione asked kindly

'Okay' Neville said in his usual nervous tone

'I saw you talking to Draco today' I asked trying not to sound judgmental

'Ohh, is that the time, It's getting late, I better be going to bed, see you tomorrow' then Neville bolted off upstairs

'Well that wasn't the reaction we were expecting' Ron mused

'He's hiding something' Hermione whispered

'Yeah, but what, it's not like we can force him to tell us' I replied

'Look Neville was right about one thing it is getting late, we should go to bed, we'll talk about it in the morning'

So we said our goodbyes and went to our dorms, by the time we got up Neville was already in bed, but I had a feeling he wasn't asleep.


	2. praying to my uncle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

Percy's POV

I had been nervous the entire flight, every time we hit a bit of turbulence I jumped out of my skin. Zeus had given me special permission to flight but I was still nervous, I could see Nico was nervous to he liked being up in the air as much as I did. Thalia also looked like she was about to faint, which I found funny because her father was Zeus she should love being up in the sky. I turned to Annabeth who had fallen asleep on my shoulder, sleep, I wish I could fall asleep; my Achilles heel really tired me out, but I couldn't sleep I was too nervous.

I tried to think about the new school we were heading to 'Hogwarts' that name had kept me and Nico amused for hours. We were supposed to stay there for a year and defeated some Voldymart who ever that was; Nico said that he was some bald guy how has killed hundreds of people and believes that he will never die, which had annoyed Hades no end. I picked up my bag and looked in the side pocket, there was a long stick, 13 inches, blue coral with mermaid scales, well that's what Hecate told me anyway, she had blessed us all with the gift of magic so that we fitted in. I put my wand back in my bag, wand I will never get used to saying that, and closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Finally the plane landed, as soon as I got off the plane I had to restrain myself from kissing the ground, we walked over and collected our bags, at the gate there was a strange looking dumpy man with a weird hat calling our names, we had seen weirder so we walked over to him

'Camp Half-blood' he said

'Yep' I replied popping the p

'Okay then' he said looking us up and down 'I'm Daedalus Diggle, Dumbledore sent me to collect you, can you all follow me please'

I gave a weary look to Annabeth but followed. He lead us outside were a car was waiting for us, well I call it a car, it was more of a limo, there was a lot of Ohhs and Ahhs as we got in with our luggage, Diggle got in last and began to brief us

'so in about an hour we will be arriving at Hogwarts, now all the students will be told that you are exchange students from America who have come to observe our school, only Professor Dumbledore will know your true identity's and we would like to keep it the at way. Now when you get to Hogwarts you will be sorted into houses, over the school year you will learn how to use magic and as much about.' He paused, 'he-who-must-not-be-named so when you come to meeting, him, you will be ready, does every one understand.'

We all nodded

'are there any questions?' he asked

'I have one' said Thalia 'what about training, how are we supposed to train without them wondering who we are, I am not spending to entire year without training, we will get our butts wiped when we get back to camp'

'Dumbledore has already thought of that you will have your own training room. He will show you when you get there' he replied

We were pretty must silent for the rest of the journey. I wonder how we were going to hind our true identities. I didn't have much time to think about it because we were almost there.

**A/N: Please please please please reveiw**


	3. we meet the warts

Harry's POV

Today was pretty uneventful, but I watched Neville very closely, he seemed excited about something, I don't know what but now I come to think of it so was Draco, strange. Then when I walked into dinner I noticed something 4 people standing talking to Dumbledore who I had never seen before, they were all very good looking, but they looked like they could knock you out in one punch. I sat down at the Grythindor table, and then Dumbledore stood up to make a speech

'Hello everyone, now these are exchange students from America, I would like you to be nice to them because they will kill you without a second thought' he said plainly

'They sound nice then' said Ron next to me

'Now they will be sorted into houses, Minerva if you please'

Then professor McGonagall walked over with a 3 legged stool and the sorting hat and started reading out a list 'Chase, Annabeth' was the first name called, a tall athletic girl with blonde hair tight princess curls except for one grey streak steeped forward, she was beautiful, McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it immediately screamed 'GRYTHINDOR' then McGonagall gestured her over to our table

Di Angelo, Nico, a small boy dressed all in black walked forward and sat on the stool, about 5 minutes the hat whispered out 'GRYTHINDOR' and he came over and sat opposite the first girl

Strange it has never taken any one that long before, I looked at Hermione and obviously she was thinking the same.

'Grace, Thalia' McGonagall called, a tall girl also dressed in black with short black spiky hair with a weird silver tiara thing in it, which caused whispering from the Ravenclaw table, I wonder what that was about, stepped forward, the hat was barely on her head when it roared 'GRYTHINDOR'

The next name called was 'Jackson, Perseus' no it couldn't be I turned to Hermione she looked just as shocked, how could of they known. I tall, strong, boy walked forward he had messy black hair with a grey stipe that matched the first girls and a face that said 'I'm easy going but if you annoy me you will be in hospital for a week'. He sat down and before the hat was anywhere near his head it screamed 'GRYTHINDOR' louder than I had ever heard it scream before. WHAT how could someone be chosen that quickly, the entire hall was in stunned silence, except for the small boy and the punk girl yelling show off, but Percy just stood up and went to sit next to Annabeth before poking his tongue out at the other two.

Then all the food appeared and something else, in front of the new students was a fire, a sort of brazier and when everyone else started eating they put some of all their meals in the fire, and if that wasn't odd it was that they were all speaking to each other in different language, just like the one I heard Draco speaking in yesterday, but it couldn't be.

After the meal Ron, Hermione and I where following them out of the great hall when they saw Draco, Luna and Neville and all ran to hug them. I had had enough so I ask Annabeth, I think that was her name, how see knew Draco

'He is my brother' she replied plainly 'well my half-brother actually'

'WHAT' I said a little too loud I think

She just looked at me weirdly and turned back to conversation with Draco, who was now talking to Percy about some fleece, while the other two, Thalia and Nico were greeting Luna and Neville.

We all went to the common room and slumped in our favourite chairs, it was silent for a while then I yelled 'DRACO HAS A SISTER, HOW DID WE NOT KNOW, WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE, HOW DO THEY KNOW NEVILLE AND LUNA, WHY DIDN'T DUMBLEDORE TELL ME THEY WERE COMING' it went on like this for a few minutes until I ran out of steam and Hermione replied

'I don't know but there is something fishy going on here, I say we make friends with them, they seem nice, and you never know, we might find something out about them' me and Ron hastily agreed, we weren't big on being friends with Malfoy's sister.


	4. the comman room

Annabeth's POV

As we walked into the common room everyone was staring at us, understandable we were the new kids. Then a girl about my height with bush hair walked up to us

'Hello, I'm Hermione, so you're from America, is it nice there, where in America, I've always wanted to go to Washington' she said quickly

'Shut up, Hermione' a ginger boy yelled, he was taller than Hermione but he had a weird expression, almost scared, then he got up to introduce himself

'Hi, I'm Ron, your Annabeth aren't you?

'Yep' I said popping the p, then turned to Percy and laughed

Then another boy walked over, he was the crazy one who shouted earlier, he was a little shorter than Ron, he had black hair, green eyes and a lost expression just like Percy, but he also had round glasses and a scar on his forehead that brought back horrible memories of Luke

'Hi, I'm harry, Harry Potter'

'It's nice to meet you' I said before turning back to Hermione to try to answer some of her questions before the ginger boy, Ron interrupted

'Don't you know who he is'

'No, why should I'

'He's the boy who lived'

'I can see that he is alive but how does that make him special'

'Well Harry survived a spell which know had ever survived from and there's this prophesy that said that he has to kill you-know-who'

'A Prophesy that predicts him killing Voldemort' I said almost laughing 'Guys did you here that'

Percy walked over and burst out laughing. When he calmed down he gave me a hug and a kiss, we had been going out 2 months and he still turned my legs to jelly, which I would never admit to him, it made me sound like a lovey dovey daughter of Aphrodite

'What's so funny' Hermione questioned

'Well it's just' Thalia said through laughing from behind me 'he sounds just like Percy'

'Thalia' I said she was almost giving us away

'Percy had a prophecy' Ron asked

'A few actually' said Percy

'But only one main one'

'A half-blood of the eldest g' Percy began to resit

'NOOO' I yelled

'Ohh right sorry wise girl' he said realising what he had almost done

'So what year are you in' I asked Hermione trying to change the subject

'6, what school did you go to before'

'We are in year 6 too, and we didn't go to school before' now Percy was looking at me like I had given something away, then I realised what I had said

'We go to a wizard camp not a school; it is more practical than theory because none of us are very good at reading'

'That sounds like fun' Hermione said like that was the worst idea ever

'Sooo, where are we sleeping?' Nico asked yawning

Then the witch who had sorted us walked in

'We have made, ummm, special arrangements for you, you four have your own dorm upstairs, that has other, necessities, included'

She must know who we are I thought

'But there boys and girls they can't share a dorm' a small weedy boy called from a table at the back of the common room

'Ahh, but these are special circumstances' she said looking at the young boy 'And there are special, requirements, of their room which we needed to provide and also as they are all related am sure it will not cause any issues' she said looking at Percy and I

'Really' a young girl said looking at all of use

'Yes' Thalia replied 'but we have had a long journey and are tired so would not like to go into the complicated issue of our family tree which your simple mind could not handle' before walking off up the stairs to our dorm

You should never get on the wrong side of Thalia especially when she is tired. We said goodnight to the professor and wizards and went off to bed.

Our room was amazing, it had four 4 poster beds each with a private bathroom, on the beds where all of our uniforms and school books (which were in ancient Greek). At the back of the room there was a large bronze door with all the gods symbols around it, in there was a training room with dummies, spare sword and shields and a refrigerator full of nectar, ambrosia and loads of other food and drink. At the back of the room there where loads of squidgy sofas and tables, like our own private common room. It was perfect, they had thought of everything. After admiring the room we all went to bed and I had a dreamless sleep, a rare treat if you ask any demi-god.


	5. Lessons

Harry's POV

'There is something odd about them, and I don't trust any relation of Draco Malfoy.' Ron said

'Why won't Dumbledore tell us who they are' Hermione asked

'Maybe they are death eaters and they have somehow confounded Dumbledore to let them into the school' I said now almost sure of the idea

'that's obscured harry you have been seeing death eaters everywhere they can't be death eaters : 1) how would they confune Dumbledore 2) they showed no interest in you , they didn't even know who you are and 3) why who they be put in Grythindor if they are death eaters' Hermione stated

What Hermione had said had made complete sense but I couldn't get the idea out of my head

'I agree with harry, they seen violent, I saw one of them with a sword, and that Percy Jackson why do they all respect him more, what is so special about him ?' Ron asked

I thought Ron was right Hermione disagreed and tried to change our minds but they were set, we were going to find out who these people are no matter what it takes.

Percy POV

In the morning I got rudely awaken by Annabeth gabbing me on my Achilles heel

'Oww Owl Face that really hurt'

'You have to get up, its breakfast in 10 minutes'

I got up and headed to my bathroom and turned on the shower, as soon as I got in I felt intently refreshed. In 5 minutes I was dressed and ready so we all walked down to the great hall. When we stepped in to the hall it went silent, everyone was staring at us, so we quickly sat down, made or sacrifices and began to eat. The Dumbledore began to speak

'You will get you timetables in three two one now'

Suddenly our schedules appeared in front of us, and luckily ours were in Greek

'What Language is that?' that nosey girl, Hermione, from yesterday asked

'One I can read, and its none of your business' I said rather irritated at her. And with that she went to sit down

'It looks like we have potions, then herbology, then divination, then care of magical creatures and then defence against the dark arts today' said Thalia

'Ahh' Nico groaned 'I am the dark arts'

'Maybe we will have to fight you Nico' I said sarcastically

…

Our first lesson was potions which was sooo boring, the teacher Slughorn just showed use loads of different potions and asked us what they were, how was I supposed to know. Annabeth knew of course she had stayed up all night reading the school books we were given yesterday. She kept answering the questions a second before that Hermione girl and she was getting more and more annoyed, which made Thalia, Nico and I laugh

Our next lesson was Herbology which none of us were very good at, we had to work in 4's to get some puss out of this plant but as soon as Nico got near them they all shrivelled away and died, but luckily we had lunch next.

Harry's POV

Ron and I spent most of lunch discussing the new kids and how they could be death eaters which earned us a lot of scowls from Hermione. All too soon lunch was over and we said goodbye to Hermione and went to divination.

When we got to the North tower we took our seats at the back of the class room as far away from Trelawney as we could get. About half way through the lesson the exchange students charged in laughing then Annabeth stepped forward

'Sorry we got lost'

'that is okay my dears' said Trelawney 'you my dear' she said pointing at Percy 'so much rests on these shoulders, great power, responsibility, and death Ohh great death and soon yours will come to, I am sorry my dear but you will soon drown'

It sounded creepy, great power? And then the exchanges did something I didn't expect they burst out laughing

'Percy's going to drown, I would like to see him try' Thalia said through laughing

'You are the funniest oracle I have ever met' Nico chuckled

'Or she is a fraud' Annabeth said seriously

'We all know that' I said 'but anyone can drown' getting annoyed now

'Are you sure about that' said Nico then Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach

'I'm going to talk to Dumbledore this is an insult to my half-brother and Rachel' said Thalia

'Yeah, it's an insult to my cousin' Nico and Percy said in unison before they all stormed out of the class room

'I wonder who their cousin is' Ron said

'I don't know'

…

The next lesson we had was care of magical creatures, I was looking forward to it, I hadn't seen Hagrid in ages. As we arrived at Hagrid's hut we saw the exchange students, they still looked a bit mad about what happened in Divination. Hermione asked what was up but I just said I would tell her later

'Right, you lot' Hagrid said 'today we will be looking at Pegasus'

At this Percy looked up and looked very excited before putting his fingers to his lips and doing a loud whistle, before getting hit by Annabeth. Why did he do that?

'Now would you follow me please' Hagrid called and we followed him to the paddock.

'Now these are Pegasus they are elegant and noble creatures. They are pretty much horses with wings, so who would like to come and say Hello'

'I would' said Percy so he stepped forward and the Pegasus got down on their knees before him, sort of like a bow.

'That has never happened before' Hagrid exclaimed

'It's okay I have a way with horses'

Hagrid was about to ask him when a black figure appeared in the sky, we all got out our wands before Percy yelled 'don't worry it's just Blackjack'

'who's Blackjack' Hermione asked

'My Pegasus' then a pure black winged horse landed next to Percy and knelt like the others

'You have a Pegasus, they are terribly hard to tame'

'Yes but like I said I have a way with horses, no Blackjack I don't want to go for a ride I just wanted to see you is there any way you can go and get Mrs O Leary, I will give you some sugar cubes when you get back' and with that the Pegasus flew off

'Percy, you are not bringing Mrs O Leary onto the grounds'

'But I miss her, and it's not like she is going to eat anyone, she hasn't done that since Manhattan'

'Wait hold on a minute, you have a pet that eats people and you just sent flying horse to go get it, this is crazy' said Ron

'Okay for one thing she is a she not an it she's a she and secondly she will only eat people on my command and so you are safe as long as you don't irritate me' Percy said in a threatening tone.

'What is she' Hermione asked

'Ohh you will see when she gets hear' Nico said in a dangerous tone.

'Okay, I think that is enough for today, class dismissed'

Now I was almost positive he was a death eater, he has a pet that kills people. Ron and I discussed this on the way to defence against the dark arts; I think we almost had Hermione coming around to the idea.

We went into DADA and took our seats, we sat near the new kids, maybe we could listen in to their conversation. Snape started talking about infurei when I heard a loud snore, I looked over at Percy and he was fast asleep.

'Mr Jackson' Percy didn't even stir

'MR JACKSON' Percy was still sound asleep then Annabeth gave him a small prod and he woke up with a start, looked and Snape and then attempted to go back to sleep.

'HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN THIS CLASS' Snape yelled

'what are you going to do about it' I couldn't believe what Percy was saying

'I COULD MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE HELL'

'Been there done that and anyway I'd like to see you try, I've killed hund…'

'Percy' Annabeth said in a nervous tone. Was Percy about to say he had killed hundreds of people that was it he is defiantly a death eater

'That is it, STUPEFY' Snape yelled it hit Percy square in the chest but he just sat back

'What was that supposed to do' Percy said, now Snape was looking at Percy not angrily but scared, like he was terrified what he was capable of

'Now back to what I was saying infurei…'

'Snape didn't even give him detention, how did he deflect those spells he didn't even have his wand out' I said to Hermione

'Harry, that wasn't a shield charm the spell literally disintegrated as it touched his skin, he must be really powerful, I have never heard of anything like this'

'We have to speak to Dumbledore, maybe he can shed some light on this' Hermione and I agreed that we would speak to Dumbledore after dinner.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so long it just seems to flow. Thanks for the reviews and please please review more.**


	6. We're of to see the wizard

Hermione's POV

During dinner we watched the new kids very carefully, we sat close to them to try and listen to their conversation but as we sat down they switched from English from that strange language, then they left giving us strange looks. Once we had finished we got up and went to Dumbledore's office

'Does anyone know the password?'

'Yep, the painting of the old knight told me it's Acid Pops' and with that the griffon sprang to life. When we got to the top we heard voices

'They are getting suspicions' said a voice that was defiantly Annabeth

'But they would totally freak out if we told them we are'

'Ummm, Thalia I don't believe this conversation is as private as we thought, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the shadows outside' said Nico

'How did he know that?' Ron whispered

'I don't know' with that the door opened to 4 angry looking exchange student and one expressionless head master. Then Harry stepped forward

'Sir, we just wanted to talk to you in private'

'Yes of course, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico we will recommence this conversation at a later date' and with that the new students left looking very disgruntled

'So Harry, Ron, Hermione what is it you wished to speak to me about'

'It's about the exchange students' harry began

'There is something up with them and Percy said that he had killed, are you sure they aren't death ea'

'Ohh yes, I heard about Percy's little slip up, don't worry I have it all under control, now of to bed'

As we went to leave Dumbledore called me

'Ahh, Hermione can I talk to you a minute'

The boys looked at me and I told them that I would meet them in the common room before turning back to Dumbledore who now had a far more serious expression on his face

'Hermione I implore you to stop investigating the new students, they have had a painful past and an even more so future if we learn anything from history, and if Voldemort ever got word of whom they were the war will be as good as lost.'

'Yes Professor'

'And can you not tell Ronald and Harry about our little chat'

'Yes Professor'

'Now off to bed' and with that I left heading back to the common room thinking about who these people where, no Hermione you can't think about that anymore, a professor told you not too.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is real short I am suffering from a terrible illness called WRITERS BLOCK**


	7. Care of VERY magical creatures

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Splashfire who has reviewed almost every chapter, it really helps**

**Disclaimer: I don't not presently own harry potter or Percy Jackson (but if J.K Rowling or Rick Riordan are reading this it would be a nice birthday present)**

Harry's POV

When Hermione got back to the common room she was acting, strange. When we asked her about what Dumbledore wanted she just said it was nothing but I could tell she was lying. We pestered her about for a while until we gave in. Then we started talking about the exchange students and Hermione went all ridged

'I, umm, don't think that we should look into the exchange students anymore'

'What's got into you Hermione, what if they are death eaters, and Percy said that he had killed'

'yes but he didn't say what he had killed, and I think that we should trust Dumbledore, his judgement has been right so far, and if they were death eaters he would not let them so near you Harry' and with that Hermione stormed off to bed

'She knows something'

….

The next day we had care of magical creatures, Ron and I got there extra early to see if we could talk to Hagrid beforehand, Hermione hadn't been at breakfast, in fact we hadn't seen her all morning.

We got down to Hagrid's hut but he didn't seem to be there. About 5 minutes later everyone else arrived including Hermione and the exchange students, we were about to go talk to Hermione when Hagrid came out of the forest

'Now today we will be 'Hagrid started

'Excuses me Professor Hagrid' Percy said 'Is there any way I can say hello to my pet dog I haven't seen her in ages'

'Don't tell me Mrs O Leary is here' Thalia groaned

'Yep' Percy replied popping the p

Mrs O Leary was just and dog what had I been so worried about

'Umm, well it's a little unorthodox but okay Mr Jackson, it is a creature and this is care of magical creatures, maybe today instead we could look at more normal animals' Hagrid replied, there was a groan from the Slytherin's who were almost all Purebloods

'Thank you, and she isn't a normal pet by any stretch of the imagination. Mrs O Leary heel' Percy shouted

Then a massive dog bigger than Hagrid appeared, it had gigantic teeth capable that filled a huge mouth capable of swallowing the whole class in one (okay maybe I am exaggerating a bit) and red eyes that reminded me of Voldemort.

'She's beautiful' Hagrid said, he had always had a thing for monsters which this thing defiantly was 'What is she'

'She is a hell hound'

'She can't be a hell hound' Hermione piped up 'they don't exist, they are a myth'

'And wizards aren't' he had got Hermione there

'But . . . 'it was nice to see Hermione lose an argument even if she was my friend

'Where in the world did you get a hell hound' Ron asked

'In hell of course, it sort of comes in the name' I had to laugh it was such an obvious answer

'But hell doesn't exist' said a Slytherin kid who I didn't recognise, as he said it thunder boomed in the distance, that was odd it was a clear day.

'Says who, have you been and with that kind of blaspheme I could put you there in a second' Nico said with a look of pure hatred of his face, seriously if looks could kill this kid would be worse than death

'Don't worry Nico, these mortals just don't understand' said Percy, mortals he had defiantly said mortals, like he wasn't. I looked at Annabeth who was behind Percy giving him a dangerous look. Mortals, why mortals?

'But it's frustrating, you don't have them saying he sea doesn't exist or Thalia the sky doesn't exist' now Annabeth was looking at Nico. The sea and the sky what do they have to do with hell?

'Anyway ' Hagrid continued but for me the rest of the lesson was a daze, everything we found out about the exchange students just created more questions. Who are they?

**A/N: It's a bit rubbish but the next one will be better, I hope, fingers crossed**


	8. water and war

Nico's POV 

The next lesson was History of Magic which was taught by a ghost, the look on his face when he saw me walk into the class. Priceless. Percy noticed to and burst out laughing, which earned him some strange looks. Between everyone talking about Mrs O'Leary and the teacher being terrified of me we didn't get a lot done that lesson.

Our next lesson was transfiguration and there was no slacking off this lesson. Professor Mcgonagils (I'm not sure what her name was) had use making mice vanish. We all took out our wands said the incantation, nothing happened, Annabeth was frustrated and then I did something I can't explain I put my wand down and said the spell in ancient Greek as I said it the mouse disappeared. The other demigods followed suit and soon all of our mice where gone, and the whole class was staring at us whispering. One good thing about being a demigod is that you have ten times better hearing then a normal mortal

'Did you see that'

'No wands'

'What language was that'

'There better than Hermione'

That last comment earned a stern look from the bushy hair girl in the front

'Okay class back to what you were doing, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia since you have mastered this spell you may go' said the professor. I could tell she wanted to get us out of the classroom. Away from the preying eyes of the other students

So we pack up our stuff and left, not without some evil stares from the other students

We didn't know what to do so we went down to the lake after 5 minutes of Percy pleading with us. We laid down for a while and talked about Riddle, our parents, magic, our parents, camp and our parents, before Percy sat up

'I think I will go for a swim, does anyone want to join me'

'No way Kelp head, unlike you when we go in water we get wet' Thalia said

'Fine just fine' Percy huffed then he flicked his finger and doused us all in water

'Now will you go in, your already wet so it doesn't matter' Percy said between laughs

'Percy I'm going to kill you' we all got out our weapons and went to attack him but he had jumped in the lake and was laughing at us

'If you want to get me then you will have to come in' he teased

Then Thalia notched one of her arrows and shot Percy straight between the eyes

'Nice shot' Annabeth said

'You will have to do better than that, thanks to Nico' Thalia gave me a an evil stare

'Ohh thanks Percy, that's a nice way to thank me for saving your life' I said feigning anger

'Well, I'm sorry to break up this little spat but we have Charms in 10 minutes, we better get up to the castle.'

'Yeah Percy get out the water'

As Percy got out (completely dry of course) I hit him in the head with my sword and Thalia sliced him in the leg

'You've got to better than that' Percy said before getting out riptide and attacking me and Thalia. Annabeth attempted to break us up before we got really angry, and take my word on it you don't want to see three anger demigods especially if they are children of the big three.

Then a teacher ran out looking frantic. It was that Mcgonagils that we had just had

'What the hell do you think you are doing, fighting with swords' then she looked over at the gash on my leg where Percy had cut me

'What if you got hurt, what if you were seen'

'we are sorry professor it's just Percy covered us all in water and then Thalia got mad and shot him with and arrow and Nico attacked him with his sword and well it sort of started there until they were actually fighting, you should be glad it was just with swords' Annabeth tried to explain to the teach while give us all dirty looks, which made us all feel ashamed.

'Well, get to class all of you'

We all grunted in replied except Annabeth who said yes professor being the teacher's pet she was. As we pick up our stuff Mcgonagils asked

'Why do you have your weapons with you anyway?'

'For moments just like this' I said which made Thalia and Percy laugh, we quickly ran up to the castle before she could reply.

Harry's POV

What had he just witnessed, where the new kids fighting, and what were they fighting with, it wasn't a wand could it have been a ruler or broomsticks, no that's stupid why would they fight with a ruler. Harry had been watching the new kids out of the transfiguration window, when Professor McGonagall came over she looked out the window and her smile disappeared she quickly dismissed the class and ran outside. What would make the professor so scared?

**A/N: Sorry I took a while to update I had a lot of holiday homework and true fully I was running out of ideas. I put this chapter in just because I missed the sword fighting. By the way harry can't see the swords because of the mist, that's why he thinks there rulers**


	9. percy makes a water prophecy

Nico's POV

Charms was pretty boring, now that we had figured out how to do magic. It was so easy. The small guy who was teaching us was completely amazed. Percy got his wand out and started drumming out the desk because he was bored. Then the professor came over

'Can I see that wand?'

'yep, sure, why not' Percy replied

'Ohh my god, mermaid scales and blue coral, I never thought I would ever see one'

'What is it professor' one of the no it all Ravenclaw's asked

'this wand is made out of blue coral and mermaid scales, an impossible combination, they reject each other, only a very talented wand maker could do it successfully, plus it is rumour that only ancient really really powerful wizards could master it'

'Why don't you give it a go' Percy taunted

'okay' he replied, he gave the wand a little wave but nothing happened

'my turn' said Percy grabbing the wand, as he flicked it water burst into the room, I was sure Percy was giving it a boost with his son of the sea god powers, then it made a shape, it was that know-it-all girl granger with her head down the toilet. I burst out laughing. Then Percy flicked his hand and the water disapperated

The teacher just stared at Percy in shock, as did most of the class. Then Percy did something stupid, of course it was Percy

'Would you like another go professor or are you not powerful enough to wield this wand, understandable, my dad did give it to me'

'PERCY' Annabeth nearly shouted

'What I didn't give anything away '

I put my hand on my head. If they weren't suspicions before they definitely where now

Hermione's POV

How rude of them. Just to waltz in here and act like they were god's gift to Hogwarts (A/N: technically they are-LOL) with their wand less magic and there special wands, and that water sculpture thing Percy did it was amazing, but super embarrassing; they really must be relations of malfoy.

I hate not knowing who they are, but Dumbledore made me promise not to go looking into them, I agree with Ron (wow, I never thought I would say that) with their sort of magic they are more likely to be on you-know-hows side, that's why it's important he doesn't find out about them, and harry doesn't to, if you-know-who can read Harry's mind like last year than if harry found out he could too. I have to stop them from finding out the truth.

**A/N: this is sort of a filler chapter to show how good they are and that the wizards are Jealous. PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
